


【RK900水仙】Inside

by saltedwhale



Series: 仿生人会做电子梦吗 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Summary: ＃战损车，RK900-87受＃RK900 x RK900-87（这台RK900并不愿意告诉我们他的编号）＃含个别器官名称，含迷之xing癖＃前作为《仿生人会做电子梦吗》





	【RK900水仙】Inside

RK900-87的系统从休眠变成低能耗的状态时已经过了很久，他额角的LED闪着红灯，灰色的光学组件里依旧是毫无情绪。  
他低头扫描了自己的机体，他的头部机体外板轻微受损，左前臂断裂挂在他旁边的石板上，他的胳膊剩一小部分机体外板还连接在一起在他抬起时跟着晃动，断面露出内部的线路和其他主体部件，釱液缓慢从中渗出。  
他的右腿被压在碎裂的墙体里——那些沉重巨大的碎块儿和他一起掉了下来并砸在他腿上堆叠了起来，他的右膝盖组件被砸坏了，左腿机体外板损坏，现在他右小腿完全感应不到，左腿除了组件裸露其他无碍。  
他的脖子上斜插着一根钢筋，巧合的是钢筋的位置避开了他脖子里的生物组件，从他后颈这端机体穿透了再从他右侧接近锁骨的位置穿出，只是他的发声系统受到影响，无法进行正常且连贯的发音，并带着重重的机械感。  
RK900-87额角的LED转了转，他坐了起来伸手握住那根钢筋的一端皱着眉将它缓缓抽出后扔在一边呼了口气，釱液从创口涌出，他获得了更多的系统警告提示。他进入预建里设置从这里脱离的路线，可他发现他无法完整地把自己从那块压着他的石板下抽出，除非他不要他的右腿。  
RK900-87面无表情退出了预建，他显然决定这么做，他需要尽快出去，他损失的釱液太多了。  
就在他准备拆下他的小腿的时候那上面的石块动了一下，RK900-87看向松动的位置，眼睁睁看着石块又动了一下后爆开，碎石崩了他几乎一身。  
“目标已找到，机体受损严重，请做好接应准备。”  
RK900从他刚才打出的通道钻进来，弯着腰把RK900-87架起来扛上了肩，后者皱了皱眉使用网络频道通信进行抗议：“我认为这不是一个好的姿势，我的釱液会加速流失，我撑不到获得修理。”  
RK900微调了一下姿势没有把他放下来的意思，他在他们头顶松动的石板压下来前从刚才打通的那个地方钻了出去，身后的小空间传出巨响，连带他们头顶的石板一起塌下去了一截，扬起的尘土让本就昏暗的空间变得更暗了。  
RK900转头看了他一眼从上衣口袋拿出了RK800-51强行塞过来的目镜戴上，他的光学组件可以使用夜视模式没错，但他也认可保护眼睛很重要。  
RK900-87被他扛在肩上沉默了一会儿，可他之前的话还没有得到回答，他能感觉到由于刚才的快速移动他的釱液又减少了一些，不适感促使他想要重复那段话：“RK900，我的机体状况——”  
“否定。你会活下去。”  
RK900打断他接着往他的来路移动，RK900-87抿了抿嘴不再进行沟通，他的系统一直在给他提示机体状态，那有些吵，但可以让他随时知道自己的状况以免出问题。  
RK900-87从他颠倒的视角看着他们的移动路线，那实际没有比他刚才呆的小空间好到哪儿去，爆炸让整个大楼碎成混凝土块，他被压在了里面，大块儿的石板在他头顶搭成一个不稳定空间，但就像RK900进来时那样稍微一动就塌了，倒是他身后还有缝隙，他本来是打算挪到那儿去。  
RK900带着他从里面出来时那片废墟又往下塌了一截，RK900-87能想到里面的状况，如果RK900再晚一些发现他或许需要救援的仿生人会变成RK900——当然没有他，他经受不了再次坍塌，那会使他直接停机。  
RK900-87被送上救护车的时候看到了RK800-60，对方挑着眉扫描他机体状态，在RK900也上车以后吹了个口哨儿拍了拍RK900沾着灰的手臂。  
RK900-87的眼睛动了动，他注意到RK800们还留在原地没有，他们看着废墟似乎在讨论什么，然后他看到RK800-51迈步往废墟走但被RK800-60拉了回来。  
“他们还有调查工作，我带你去维修。”  
RK900冷冰冰的声音从他身侧传来，他读出了他的疑惑并给予解答，RK900-87转过头看向拿着釱液输送管接入他机体的RK900，在感到釱液被补充时抓住了他的手臂。  
“那儿很危险。 ”  
RK900-87盯着RK900的眼睛用他还处在损坏状态的声音组件发出机械感的声音，他知道爆炸绝对不是终止，RK800的型号相对较弱，他们有可能一去不回。  
“不要担心。”  
RK900的回答还是那么冰冷，他任由RK900-87抓着，另一只手继续操作车上的仿生人急救装置维持着他的机体生命。RK900-87抿了抿嘴，他的系统检测到和他连通的装置正在缓解他的状态，弹出的警告窗口少了不少，他的LED变回了黄色，状态相对稳定下来，可是他并不能放心：“但——”  
“You need me.”  
RK900回看向RK900-87的眼睛再次打断了他的话，检测系统告诉他RK900-87的状况稳定，只是情绪上出现波动，对机体本身没有直接危险。  
RK900-87沉默了，他说的没错，他确实需要他，比如现在，他需要他帮助他稳定他的机体状态，因为他是RK900。  
RK900黑掉了车上的监控设施，他看着RK900-87灰色的眼睛俯身吻了他，他捏着他的下巴让他张开嘴，舔舐他布满传感器的口腔和舌头，刺激他的口腔组件分泌液体。  
“我读取到你的需要。”  
RK900依旧看着他的眼睛，低沉的声音带着几个音节的气声，尽管他的语气还是冷的。  
RK900-87没有松开他的手而是就着这个姿势和他的手抓在一起进行了数据连接。他的呼吸因为刚才的吻变得有些混乱，灰色的眼睛里多了些复杂的情绪——他确实是需要的，虽然不是这种意义上的。  
他曾经和RK800-51聊过，他们都知道他和RK800-60的关系很好，也知道他们除去单纯的关系好之后的含义，RK900-87同样也拥有那样的情感，可他不知道怎么去表达，直到RK800-51靠在RK800-60的桌子上带着笑意告诉他无视系统做他想做的就好。  
于是RK900-87尝试了向RK900提出进行连接，令人意外的是RK900没有询问原因，他接受了并对RK900-87伸出手，仿生人褪去皮肤层的手指贴在一起，数据互换，他们闭上眼看到了彼此。他们的数据交换进行了很久，两个人的额头在不知不觉间抵在了一起，对方人工心脏跳动时产生的微弱震动顺着机体传到他们指尖，RK900-87在那堆数据中看到了几乎一片空白的RK900的精神花园，就像刚刚来到DPD就职的时候的他，在遇到RKRK900之前，在真正和RK800-51聊过关于人类关于异常仿生人之前。  
RK900-87在数据交互中再次和RK900吻在了一起，他感到微弱的电流从他们接触的地方产生，以及RK800-51说过的那些奇妙的情绪。他的系统忠实地记录从传感器中反馈出的信号，在他们亲吻出黏腻的水声时自动打开了他的性爱模块——这当然不是他们头一次做爱，实际上他们已经做过很多次，不过在这种状态下还是第一回。  
RK900-87的脸颊贴着RK900的脖子，因为模块的运行他感觉浑身发热，处在损伤中的机体无法正常运行，他的数据交互受到影响，杂乱的信号冲击着他使他没控制住甩开了RK900。他觉得他的性爱模块似乎和机体自我保护功能起了冲突，他的机体温度不正常地升高，人工心脏跳动加快牵连了他的呼吸系统，他的喘息变得急促，额角的LED闪着不稳定的红光。  
“我在这儿，RK900-87。”  
RK900握住他的手再次连接了过去，他把他目前所能感知到的情绪全部传输给了RK900-87，趁着RK900-87的系统调整稳定顺便取得了一些控制权限，他关掉了性爱模块的部分反应反馈同时提升了保留部分的传感机能，让他处理的信号变得相对单一又可以体会到不亚于模块全开的快感。  
“RK900？”  
RK900-87用带着机械感的声音喊他，他们之间没有像RK800们那样互称“康纳”的习惯，他们使用他们的编号，因为那更加显得他们是唯一的。  
RK900脱掉RK900-87已经破损的裤子抚摸他勃起的阴茎，他现在的状态不适合过于复杂的体位，鉴于这一点RK900给出的判断是传统姿势。他听着RK900-87跟着他手部动作发出的低喘把他的腿抬起来架在自己肩上，他看到RK900-87的后穴在性爱模块的驱使下溢出液体，他空着的手伸过去沾了些液体把它涂到RK900-87的腿根。  
RK900-87的腿动了动被按了回去，RK900抬头看着他的脸停下动作，直到RK900-87深吸一口气自己把腿的位置调整好，RK900这才又继续下去。  
慢长的前戏对RK900-87现在来说算是种折磨，他的传感信号接收被放在了关键部位上，从那里他可以获得更多的快感，完全不需要像现在这样花时间挑逗，他已经很在状态了，后穴湿得他自己都能感觉到。  
RK900还是按部就班地进行下去，他埋着头舔他的腿根，亲吻他的阴茎，然后在他稍微挪动双腿的时候把它含进了嘴里吞吐。  
“——！！”  
RK900-87挺起腰睁大了眼，额外服务给阴茎带来的触觉和快感让他不知所措，他的小腹紧绷，大量快感信号让他的处理器开始产生卡顿，他很想把自己的感觉直接喊出来，但他不能。RK900的舌头滑过他阴茎的根部，他稍微吐出来一些含着龟头吮吸，口腔组件分泌的液体混合他自己渗出来的润湿他的阴茎，多余的液体顺着柱身流下，被他用舌尖勾住含在嘴里当做润滑一样继续舔弄。RK900-87的手抓着他身下操作床的金属扶手张大嘴仰起脖子呼吸，尽管他现在已经十分舒服可那并不会让他满足，性爱模块使他需要进行“深入交流”，仅仅是这样会让他更加渴望。  
RK900终于碰到他的后穴时车程才驶了一半，RK900-87微眯着眼低头看着RK900，他像平时一样没什么明显的表情，但他泛红的脸颊暴露了他的想法。RK900把手指探进去的时候RK900-87发出一声叹息然后夹紧了后穴，这显然是不够的，他需要更多。  
“I——need you.”  
RK900-87看着RK900的眼睛诚实地说出他的想法，后者吻了他的嘴角把自己的阴茎塞进了他的后穴，他的手指还在里面没有抽出，RK900-87可以感到两个东西在他腔体里的动作，他有些不适，不过很快就被RK900进出时产生的快感掩盖，他的声音信号传到损坏的组件里没有发出，接连不断的气声帮他表达出了他的感觉，破碎的衣襟从起伏的胸口滑到两边使他看起来更性感。  
RK900有规律地挺腰，他时刻观察着RK900-87的机体状态，让他在获得快感的同时不会有宕机的危险，他还记得他现在处于需要维修的状态，因此他的动作缓慢而深入，配合他留在RK900-87腔体里的手指刺激他因性爱模块而开启的某处传感器秘籍的区域。  
“提示，在不稳定——状态长时间——做爱会使我、宕机——”  
“别说话。”  
RK900吻向他变红的LED，然后亲吻他的嘴唇，在他回应后抽出塞在他后穴的手指握住他抓住金属扶手的手，扣住他手背与他十指交叠，在数据交互的同时直接从内部监管他的机体状态。  
RK900-87被他表现出的温柔折磨得发抖，他的模块告诉他他需要更多更激烈的感觉，但他的机体状态不允许他这么做。他挪了挪自己蜷了很久的腿，将可以动的右腿放了下去架在金属扶手上，姿势变换使角度也与刚才不同，RK900-87偏着头眯起眼发出断续的叹息，他的腔体包裹着RK900的阴茎，内部渗出的液体在RK900动作间从穴口溢出滴在操作床上。  
“你很湿。”  
RK900贴着他脸颊陈述事实，他稍微加快了些动作，这让RK900-87忍不住抬起了腰迎合，他获得了非常多的快感信号，机体的动作只要不涉及他受损的部分他就不再去管理，他的思维模块被挤到了后排，除了抓着RK900的手跟他接吻配合他的动作他不想再思考其他。  
RK900-87高潮的时候车刚好开进维修部的检测通道，RK900把射过的阴茎从他机体里抽出，在他们通过扫描装置之前帮RK900-87把肢体摆好。他看着RK900-87明显还没缓过来的脸眨了眨眼，然后他伸手探向RK900-87还湿润的腿间，他需要在工作人员到达前把那些液体清理干净，但他现在明显不打算这么做。  
“RK900？”  
RK900-87在他们的网络通讯里呼唤他，后者低头吻了他变回黄色不久的LED露出一个看起来有些僵硬的微笑，握住他的手再次进行了数据连接。  
“Wait for me.”

-END


End file.
